Effeuiller la marguerite
by Julicious
Summary: Le titre fait référence au jeu qui consiste à enlever un à un les pétales d'une marguerite. Tout comme à chaque pétale correspondent les sentiments d'un homme, à chaque chapitre correspond à une relation de Bella. Et tout comme au dernier pétale arraché correspond la réponse à la question "m'aime-t-il ?", au dernier chapitre correspond à l'homme de sa vie.


Mes parents avaient toujours rêvé de finir leur carrière au soleil. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne fus pas étonnée quand ils m'annoncèrent qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir un poste à Hawai.

Du haut de mes 18 ans, je venais d'obtenir mon baccalauréat, et même si le soleil et les plages de sable fin me faisaient cruellement envie à moi aussi, je ne me sentais pas prête à quitter mes meilleure amies, Rosalie et Alice.

Depuis notre rencontre au lycée, elles étaient devenues ma seconde famille.

Alice était un bout en train, toujours de bonne humeur. Pour compenser sa petite taille, elle avait à cœur de toujours être tirée à quatre épingles afin de ne pas être prise pour une adolescente de quatorze ans. Elle faisait attention à ne jamais être vue en public sans avoir soigneusement coiffé ses cheveux courts et bruns et avait une collection impressionnante de chaussures toutes plus hautes les unes que les autres.

Rosalie quant à elle, avait les cheveux blonds. Son physique était juste parfait, digne d'un ange de Victoria's secret. Etant plus jeune, elle avait eu l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention des garçons qui la prenaient pour une fille facile et écervelée. Pour casser son image de bimbo, elle avait tout fait pour être la meilleure de sa classe et n'avait jamais accepté leurs avances, ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds par les plus insistants. A tel point qu'ils avaient fini par la surnommer la reine des glaces et qu'elle passait pour hautaine aux yeux de tous. Mais peu lui importait ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle valait et qui elle était réellement. Seul l'avis des gens qu'elle aime lui importait.

C'était ce que j'admirais le plus en elle : sa confiance en elle. J'en manquais cruellement. Je me trouvais tellement insipide à côté des mes deux amies. Ni de taille mannequin, ni de sens aigu de la mode, ni de regards envieux, non, rien de tout ça. Juste une effrayante banalité.

Bien que toutes différentes les unes des autres un lien unique et fort nous unissait.

Elles et moi étions un tout et elles m'avaient convaincu que les quitter pourrait nuire à l'équilibre du monde. L'argument était excessif, j'en conviens. Malgré tout, il était impensable pour moi de les quitter, surtout à cette étape de notre vie qu'était la rentrée universitaire.

Nous avions donc décidé, mes parents et moi, après de longues négociations, que je louerai un appartement en colocation avec mes amies pendant qu'ils se doreraient la pilule au soleil.

Lors de notre deuxième année à l'université, Rose et Alice avaient fini par rencontrer LE bon. Vivant avec elles, j'avais beaucoup côtoyé leurs petits amis, je les appréciais énormément. Et même si j'étais plus qu'heureuse pour mes amies, je ressentais tout de même un pincement au cœur. Je me sentais comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, je me sentais délaissée, je me sentais seule au milieu de tous ces couples.

J'avais donc décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et m'étais inscrite sur un site internet pour essayer moi aussi de vivre mon conte de fée. Malheureusement pour moi, derrière mon prince charmant se cachait un crapaud.

Il s'appelait Demetri, avait trois ans de plus que moi et représentait tout ce que je cherchais. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque. Notre histoire n'avait pas débuté comme une histoire d'amour digne d'une comédie romantique. Pas de coup de foudre inexplicable pour nous, juste une amitié sincère et profonde qui s'était transformée en amour sans que je ne m'en aperçoive réellement. Un peu comme si je m'étais levée un matin en me rendant compte que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Lorsque nous avions commencé à discuter par messagerie instantanée, son humour m'avait tout de suite fait craquer. Ca aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille, ne dit-ton pas « Femme qui rit... » vous connaissez la suite.

Au départ, il n'était nullement question de sentiment étant donné que nous vivions à cinq cents kilomètres l'un de l'autre. D'autant plus, que j'avais vite compris qu'il était un collectionneur qui n'avait peur de rien, les femmes les plus belles se finissaient prises au piège de ses filets, même les non célibataires.

Aussi, lorsque je m'étais aperçue de mes sentiments, je m'étais d'abord tu. Pour me préserver, dans un premier temps, mais également parce que selon moi, la probabilité qu'il puisse s'intéresser à moi était proche de zéro.

Alors, pour ne pas me torturer, je commençai à beaucoup sortir, il y avait un club dans lequel nous sortions tous les vendredis soirs avec Alice et Rosalie. Pendant qu'elles se tenaient sagement compagnie sur la piste de danse, je faisais tout pour ne pas rentrer seule à l'appartement. C'était ma façon à moi de combattre mon attirance pour Demetri, de me le sortir de l'esprit et de me changer les idées.

Cela faisait un an que nous étions en contact Demetri et moi et nous étions de plus en plus proches. Nous passions des heures au téléphone chaque soir, à parler de tout, de rien, du passée, du futur.

Je mettais un point d'honneur à ne pas lui avouer ce que je ressentais.

Jusqu'à ce jour, où il finit par me supplier de ne plus ramener aucun garçon et de me contenter de profiter de mes soirées avec mes amies. J'étais décontenancée. Je ne comprenais pas. Comment cet homme qui attirait des filles toutes plus splendides les unes que les autres pouvait-il s'intéresser à moi ? Et puis, être avec lui juste pour m'amuser ne m'intéressait pas, je ne voulais pas être une conquête de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Mon cœur ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il finit par m'avouer qu'il se sentait prêt à se poser, qu'il en avait envie et que parce que c'était moi, tout serait différent. J'avais tellement envie d'y croire que j'ai foncé tête baissée, sans me poser de question, sans essayer de me protéger. Maintenant que j'y pense, il est vrai que le nombre incalculable de femme à avoir partagé son lit aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. J'aurais dû être sur mes gardes. Mais non, je n'écoutais que mon cœur qui était sur le point d'exploser de bonheur. Mon rêve se réalisait. L'homme de mes rêves allait être à moi, enfin. Je n'avais aucun mal à me projeter dans le futur avec lui, nous aimions les mêmes choses, étions sur la même longueur d'onde. J'étais certaine d'avoir trouvé mon âme sœur. Notre relation à distance dura quelques mois.

Jusqu'en août où il a profita de l'été pour venir à la maison. Cette semaine fut merveilleuse à mes yeux. Encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Lorsqu'il partit, je versai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il semblait gêné par mon comportement, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas, j'avais appris qu'il n'était pas démonstratif, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. _Peu importe qu'il montre, tant qu'il ressent_, me disais-je à l'époque.

Et lorsqu'il est fut chez lui, tout changea. Il était plus distant, notre complicité semblait avoir disparu, à mon plus grand regret. Il finit par m'avouer qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait passé une bonne semaine, mais qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'engager.

J'étais dévastée. Je me levais, je vivais, mais à l'intérieur j'étais comme morte et plus rien ne m'importait, pas même manger, moi qui étais une grande gourmande. Pendant deux longues années, j'ai espéré son retour. Je faisais tout pour paraitre cool devant lui, ne pas lui montrer ma douleur. Je ne voulais pas devenir une de ses pauvres filles pathétiques qui supplient un homme de revenir. J'avais un minimum de fierté et je voulais conserver mon honneur. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'éloignait, plus je souffrais. Un jour sans crier gare, il fit son retour dans ma vie pour ma plus grande joie. Il revenait, j'étais naïve, j'étais amoureuse, j'avais envie d'y croire, bien qu'il ne m'ait rien promis cette fois. Et quand il repartit, et que je lui demandai quand il comptait revenir je compris. Il ne comptait pas revenir. Jamais. En tout cas, pas comme moi je l'espérais. Un flot d'émotions me traversaient et je ne savais pas laquelle dominait les autres.

La colère, contre lui, d'avoir profité de moins ainsi.

La honte, de moi, de m'être offerte, à deux reprises, à ce monstre d'égoïsme qui ne pensait qu'à son petit plaisir sans se soucier du mal qu'il pourrait faire aux autres.

Le regret, d'avoir été éperdument amoureuse au point d'en être devenue aveugle.

Le chagrin, de l'avoir perdu, pour de bon.

C'était mon premier amour, c'est pour ça que tout était si intense avec lui, la joie d'être sienne, la douleur qui me donnait l'impression qu'on ne s'en relèvera jamais.

Et pourtant... Me voici, et maintenant je peux le dire pour l'avoir vécu que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort. Je peux rajouter, qu'il ne faut jamais dire « fontaine, je ne boirai jamais de ton eau ». Après le chaos post Demetri, j'avais la sensation qu'après avoir trouvé un homme si parfait pour moi, je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse d'un homme comme je l'étais de lui. Je pensais sincèrement qu'aucun homme ne saurait me procurer cette sensation dans le cœur qui donne l'impression d'être installée dans un grand huit lancé à toute vitesse.

Heureusement pour moi j'avais tort.

Et heureusement pour moi, malgré mon diplôme je ne trouvais pas de travail dans ma branche et je dus trouver un poste purement alimentaire. C'est ainsi qu'un boulot dont je ne voulais absolument pas au départ a changea ma vie, dans le bon sens du terme.


End file.
